Labial
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Ella era un huracán. Y él seguía parado, sin actuar, pensando en un condenado brillo labial.


**Summary:**** Ella era un huracán. Y él seguía parado, sin actuar**_**, pensando en un condenado brillo labial**_**.**

**Disclaimer:**** Que escriba esto puede significar dos cosas- que la historia (personajes, trama, etc) original no es mía…y que la idea de vampiros brillantes nunca en mi vida vaya a dejarme tranquila. **

**Y tal vez por eso es que Twilight le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Enjoy:)**

**XXXXX**

**Labial**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

"_El corazón no entiende de motivos ni razón."-Laura Trujillo_

Su cabeza dolía de tanto repetir las mismas conjeturas, con esa molestia que tiene uno al rondar millones de veces un solo tema.

"_¿Frambue__sa o frutilla? No puede ser rosa si es de chocolate…"_

Empecemos de nuevo. Es decir, Rosalie Hale tenía _el cuerpo_.

Sí, ese tan equilibrado y a la vez despampanante con el que solo podía nacerse.

Piernas largas, cintura estrecha y cuello esbelto-un cuerpo de infarto en toda regla-. Un rostro por el que cualquiera se quedaría de piedra, una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

Muchas de sus ex novias se mataban en el gimnasio todas las semanas para conseguir un cuarto de lo que la "princesa Hale" tenía sin esfuerzo. _"Buen capó"_ dijo el chico Newton una vez en la práctica del equipo de fútbol, y Crownley había murmurado algo como _"Y que me dices del baúl"_-y Emmett había querido matarlos a golpes a los dos-.

La chica era la afortunada ganadora de la lotería genética. Tenía el combo perfecto: belleza y cerebro. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Entonces, teniendo en cuenta "lo que se debía o necesitaba mirar en Rosalie Lillian Hale". ¿Por qué demonios él, Emmett Cullen, no podía dejar de pensar en el brillo de labios que estaba usando?

¿Alguien podía explicarlo? Porque seguramente él no.

¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por cosas tan pequeñas en una mujer? Sus ex novias seguían un patrón, buen cuerpo, rubias, morochas o pelirrojas y nada de cerebro. No quería a ninguna mujer con menos de dos dedos de frente controlándolo como si tal cosa. Nada encariñarse.

Por eso, la cosa era esta: la princesa del hielo lo tenía estresado totalmente.

Estaba mal. No era correcto. Definitivamente un _error_.

Pero esta vez Alice había comentado que el brillo nuevo le quedaba perfecto. Rosalie había dicho que su sabor era delicioso, y eso había sido todo.

Llevaba una maldita hora sopesando las posibilidades en base al color o el olor, aunque no estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. ¡Estaba pensando en maquillajes por el amor de Dios!

Esa parte de su conciencia, que se empeñaba en resaltarle lo obvio, le recordaba que no era "lo de siempre" con Rosalie. Le era imposible no notar esas manías y pequeñas cosas en ella.

Como cuando trataba de encontrar un color definido para sus ojos; que no eran azules, lo que se dice azules. Eran algo así como una mezcla entre azul y violeta, pero también podían volverse oscuros cuando estaba enojada, o claros y brillantes cuando estaba feliz.

"_Son lilas"_, los ojos de la Reina del Hielo eran de un lila azulado.

_¿Y a quién carajo le importaba?_

A él. Como también el hecho de que las manos de Rosalie fueran tan pequeñas en contraste con sus manasas, o que la sonrisa que solía dedicarle era demasiado fresca, demasiado amable -teniendo en cuenta que lo había proclamado enemigo del sexo opuesto después de que Kitty o Kari había salido del baño de mujeres llorando cuando él le dijo que no eran nada-.

Le era inevitable devolvérsela cuando la veía mordiéndose lentamente las uñas -solo pasaba cuando tenía un examen de matemáticas-.

También estaba lo de alisar mechones de pelo de manera compulsiva cuando estaba perdida en su mundo, o girar el anillo que llevaba en el dedo índice de su mano derecha al enfrascarse en una conversación interesante.

Él, el galán de las mujeres, estaba demasiado consciente de la insufrible y mimada Hale. La misma que se empeñaba en sacarlo de sus cabales hasta hace poco. Esa caprichosa niña amiga de su hermana menor -la compañera de compras de Alice-, la confidente de su cuñada -noches y noches encerradas las tres en el cuarto de la pequeña duende, hablando de vaya a saber que-. La que le hacía la vida imposible a su hermanito -últimamente la discusión era por lo mucho que Rosalie le robaba a Edward su tiempo con Bella- y que defendía a muerte a su querido hermano gemelo, aunque no tanto como cuando estaban en primaria.

"_Jasper ya está mayorcito. Pero tocas a mi hermano y te mato de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginarte."_

Pero Rosalie también era la que discutía con él sobre mecánica, y a la vez usaba tacones altos y vestidos cortos -vaporosos, femeninos-. Esa que podía arreglar el motor del auto de Bella por millonésima vez, sin siquiera correr su maquillaje o el barniz de sus uñas. La que insultaba como un camionero, si es que era humanamente posible que tuvieran curvas peligrosas y caminaran con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet -pensaba que incluso más, una de sus novias había hecho danza clásica y no le llegaba ni a los talones-.

Tenía cerebro y sarcasmo para rato, y cabello color oro peinado perfectamente en todo momento –irónico, era la excepción a la regla de rubia necesariamente sin cerebro-.

Además, ¿cómo alguien podía lograr que el acento tejano fuese tan encantador?-debía ser algo de familia, el "efecto macho sureño" de Jasper nunca pasaba desapercibido-.

Ella era una belleza y no podía importarle menos (podía parecerlo, pero lo que menos podía ser esa chica era egocéntrica o narcisista).

Ya se había hecho a la idea que, mientras ella estuviese en su campo de visón-y últimamente ni siquiera hacía falta eso-, no podría dejar de contemplar a la estoica Rosalie que podía abrazar a una Bella al borde de las lágrimas cuando ella y Edward discutían -algo nunca visto, su cuñada nunca se dejaba amilanar por las idioteces de su hermano pequeño-. A la que todavía no le encontraba un punto débil. Pero que solía llorar a escondidas luego de que mamá Hale abandonara sus vidas.

La chica por la que podía hacer un lista de contras y otra el doble de grande de pros, y tener que destruir la primera porque incluso los puntos malos seguirían volviéndolo loco de la mejor forma.

Él venía evaluando la idea de que la "contemplación" fuera algo más que eso hacía tiempo, hasta que por fin lo escupió.

"_-¿Enamorado? ¿Rosalie Hale?-Edward lanzó el balón de fútbol al aire desde la comodidad de su cama y suspiró luego de atraparlo-. Tú, mi querido amigo, en realidad quieres que Jasper te asesine. Luego cuéntame como te fue-el dejo de risa logró desquiciarlo. _

_-Hermano, no es broma. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí._

_L__o miró con atención. _

_-¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?-se sintió extrañamente más pequeño. Como si en realidad el hermano mayor fuese Edward y no él._

_Rodó los ojos-¿Por qué demonios estaría aquí sino?_

_-Llámame demente, pero es alta y preocupantemente posible."_

¿Amor y Rosalie?

Hace un tiempo su respuesta hubiera sido una risa desquiciada y un muy seguro: "Nunca en la maldita vida".

(La primera palabra apenas existía en su vocabulario.)

Lo que podía –o simplemente se atrevía- era pensar que lo que ella le provocaba era fuerte. Aunque _enamorarse_ era algo totalmente nuevo y lo estaba matando esto de no ir directo al grano.

Sentirse tan interesado por la cantidad de veces que podía hacer que Rose riese lo tenía un tanto descolocado -pero las cosquillas y calor mezclados cuando ella lo rozaba le gustaba, que decir cuando esos ojos se centraban solo en su persona-. Se sentía un maldito marica y a la vez el hombre más feliz de la escuela.

Es decir, sonreía sin razón aparente, y eso que Emmett Cullen era considerado una persona feliz el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

Entonces, si todas las apuestas eran a su favor y estaba decidido. ¿Qué lo retenía?

Oh sí, claro. El recuerdo constante de Jasper diciendo un muy claro _"Si la lastimas te mato"_, y un Edward sumándose gustoso a la idea. Era como repetir lo que él les había dicho a cada uno en su momento. No podía equivocarse con Rosalie.

No _quería_ equivocarse con ella.

Un pensamiento brilló de la nada a su mente como un letrero de neón. Algo que seguramente era obvio hasta para un ciego como Emmett Cullen: Rosalie era directa, frontal. Muy parecida a él.

Ella era un huracán. Y él seguía parado, sin actuar_, pensando en un condenado brillo labial_.

"_Al diablo con los rodeos."_

-Te digo que cederá. La llevaremos a la fiesta. Fin del tema-las rubias cejas se arquearon cuando él se acercó. Vió los labios moverse, pero no escuchó absolutamente nada. No notó el rostro interrogante de las muchachas que los rodeaban. Ni siquiera se preocupó por el ceño fruncido de la rubia al ver como la miraba.

"_Frutilla. Durazno. ¿Uva? Frambuesa. Coco…"_

-¿Rosie?

"_Que demonios.."_

-¿Hmm?

La tomó por la cintura y unió sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el perfecto cabello oro y sonriendo cuando pasó su lengua sobre el condenado brillo que lo había tenido en la luna toda la mañana. Ella agarró su chaqueta y profundizó el beso, poniendo una pequeña mano firme en su nuca.

Le gustaba el sabor. O tal vez solo Rosalie. Lo único que sabía mientras el perfume de la chica inundaba su ser era que la combinación lo hacía todo muy distinto.

Emmett era un hombre de impulsos, pero esto parecía haber sido minuciosamente calculado por esa impulsividad.

-Cereza-susurró con una expresión triunfal cuando se separaron. Se relamió y ella le sonrió con todos los dientes-. Sabe a cereza.

No pensó en el desastre que era su cabello después de que ella pasara sus dedos casi con fiereza. Ni en lo rojos que estaban los labios de ambos, o la sonrisa radiante que combinaba con la que la mujer que tendría que haber mirado desde el principio –y notado que la estaba mirando- de manera perfecta. Nada de eso. Esto era…

-Me encantas.

-Por fin.

¿La princesa de hielo y el amor, juntos en una misma oración?

Completamente.

**XXXXX**

_Y luego de años y años desaparecida, todos fueron testigos de su regreso triunfal…_

_**Corte.**_

**Hola lectoras/asesinas sin sueldo. ¿Por qué lo último? Porque tengo la extraña sensación de que próximamente recibiré una carta bomba a mi hermoso hogar.**

**Se que he estado sobornándolas con one-shots y digo que regresaré pero es en serio…solo que mis ideas llegan con delay (o intermitentes, sí, eso). Así que no prometo plazos ni pido apoyo, solo les digo que he vuelto y volveré más seguido!**

**Espero que les haya gustado esto (un Emmett/Rosalie, raro de mi), y que se entienda y transmita la desesperación y confusión de nuestro oso. ¿Alguien que quiera pasar por "Repitamos" y dejarme un review? (no lo merezco, soy indigna, soy indigna -.-).**

**Se ha reabierto la factoría de ideas (a pesar de tener kilos y kilos de estudio y tareas pendientes).**

**Nos leemos…**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Cartas? ¿amenazas?**

**Todo esto y mucho más…a continuación↓**

**KVC.**

**Reedición: 1 de Octubre de 2011**


End file.
